


Transfer

by Aj_writes_fanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata moving, Inarizaki!Hinata, M/M, Miya twins being lil shits, Shy!Hinata, mlm, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Aj_writes_fanfic
Summary: Hinata's mom doesn't have enough money to support her, Nastu, and Hinata. So she sends them off to live with their father. The only problem is that Hinata's dad lives in Hyogo. Follow Hinata on his journey through a new life. Gaining new friends, new allies, new enemy's, and possibly a lover?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 283





	1. Chap 1: The news

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fanfic! At first I was only gonna post on Wattpad but, it won't let me post my second chapter on there. I plan to try and post at least once a week but I decided to post two this week. Please bare with me while we go through this.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

Hinata pov

As soon as the ball stops in front of me it falls. As my hand made contact with the ball I slammed it to the other side of the court. The ball makes a satisfying WHOOSH sound just before it hits the ground with a BAM. As I land on the ground staring at my palm with a smile I think ‘This is where I belong and nothing can change that!’ As I look around I see Tsukishima throwing comments at Kageyama who looks about ready to blow a fuse. I see Suga-san setting for both Ashai-san and Dachi-san who’s spikes keep getting received by Noya-senpai. Just as I was about to approach Kageyama, Coach Ukai blew the whistle and said “Sorry guys we have to stop early for now, go home eat a good meal and get some rest.” Kageyama and I were about to protest but we then received a glare from Daichi-san and started to clean up right away. “Hey Tanaka-senpai, Noya-senpai!” I yelled as I ran toward the duo. “What’s up short stuff?” Tanaka says before grinning. “Hey!” I said with my signature pout, “Noya-senpai is shorter than me!” I yelled just as I got tackled by the barely shorter than me Noya. “We do not speak of that!” He yelled just as I hit the ground. “Oh we sure do.” said a voice from behind me. I look up to find Tsukishima looking down on me and Noya. “Hey!” Noya yelled as he jumped off the ground, then attempted and failed to jump on the taller 1st year. Suddenly Daichi pops up through the window to yell “Go home!” We all started to scurry to the club room to change in hopes of not making Daichi mad again.

Once I arrive home, I come in to see my mom and Nastu sitting at the kitchen table. “Shouyou dear, can you come in the kitchen please, we all need to talk.” My mom says. I hear a little bit of sadness laced in her voice but I shrug it off as I walk out of the living room and into the kitchen. “Hey mom! Hey Natsu!” I say before sitting down in the chair next to Nastu. “Hello Sho-nii!” She says before focusing back on mom as I do the same. “You know how we are running low on money and it’s been getting to provide for y’all? Well, I got a text from your dad a day ago offering to take y’all in.” As soon as she finished the sentence I stood up so fast that my head started to spin but I didn’t care. “Did you say dad?! But I thought you said he left us?!? And what about you?” I scream. “Honey, calm down.” she says calmly as she continues. “I have enough money to support myself, don't worry!” I let out a huff and sat down. “Where does he live?” I question. “...Hyogo…” 

and that’s when my world started to crash down.


	2. Chap 2 Parties and Goodbye's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the team that he was moving went better than he thought it would.....

Hinata pov

The next morning I’m doing what I always do. Wake up, eat, bathe, brush my teeth, and head to school on my bike. I try to think of the reactions of my teammates once they hear the news. ‘Will they cry? Be happy?’ I stop my thoughts before they could go any further. I arrive at the gym to hear the squeaks of shoes on the floor and balls being slammed down. I open one of the two metal twin doors and walk in. “Hinata boke! You’re very much late!” Kageyama’s made me jump, “Hehe… Sorry y’all, but can we talk please.” By the end of my sentence I was close to tears. “Oh ok, Everyone gather around!” I hear Daichi yell. The whole team including Ukai and Takeda are huddled around with me waiting for me to say anything. “I-I’m…” I stutter out on the verge of tears. “Just spit it out already!” “Tsukishima! Can’t you tell he’s troubled right now!” Multiple voices start raising but before it could get physical Coach Ukai’s voice cuts through the chaos, “Ok cut it out people! Hinata, you needed to say something?” “Oh y-yeah.” I gulped. “Umm guys, I’m moving!” I say as the tears I was holding back come pouring out. “Oh no! My baby crow!” Suga yells as he runs out of the crowd to give me a hug. I hugged back as the tears came down harder. “Well, that was unexpected….” Daichi continues. “Okay everyone let’s skip practice this morning and spend time together as a team.” “Yeah, I think we need that,” Asahi says from the back. After the whole talk we spent the whole practice together in a makeshift party. Once it was time for classes we all separated. Leaving only Coach Ukai and Takeda.

Ukai pov

“You know what to do right, Takeda-sensei?” I say. “Yeah” He says. “I just believe we're gonna lose our baby crow.” “Same, we’re gonna have to add more to our arsenale though.” I respond, “but as long as we can give him a good farewell it will be all good.”

_______________________

Hinata pov

As I walked down the hall to the gym I gradually picked up my pace. When I reached the two metal doors I noticed something very weird, ‘It’s quiet in the gym? I wonder why…’ I open one of the two doors and take a peek inside. ‘Why are the lights turned off?’ I eventually open the door all the way and walk in. “SURPRISE!!” I jumped at the loud voices that chimed together. The lights suddenly turn on to reveal three teams sitting in the middle of the gym. The teams are Karasuno, Nekomo, and Fukuradoni. “Holy shit!” I yelp and jump 3 ft in the air. “Language!” I hear Suga yell from the group. “Well what are we waiting for?” Bokuto says, “Let’s get this party started!!!!”


	3. Chap 3

Third person pov 

The morning sun awoke Hinata as it hit his face. "Well today's the day." Hinata thought out loud. He pushes the covers off him and hops out of bed. He heads downstairs to eat breakfast. His mom is already cooking breakfast.

Hinata pov 

"Good morning mom!" I say with a cheerful smile. "Hey sweetie, can you go wake Natsu?" She asked. "Yeah!" I replie  
_____________

"The driver's outside hurry up y'all!" Mom yells to us as I come rushing downstairs with Natsu behind me. "Don't worry mom!" I say. I set Natsu in the car and turn around. "Bye mom! I love you! Goodluck…" I yell as I hop into the car. And off we go. I pull out out my phone to text the Karasuno group chat and text 

Goodbye :)

______________

Hinata pov 

Nastu was sound asleep beside me in the car. It's been a few hours since we left. I couldn't sleep at all since we left. I've been thinking about all that has happened since we left. My phone died an hour ago and I've been bored ever since. I've been wondering about the three gifts from the teams in my bag. I've also been wondering about what's going to happen once I get to Hyogo. 'What kind of person will dad be? What school will I be going to? Will they have a volleyball team? Will I be accepted?' I stop my thoughts as the car slows to a stop in front of a big western style house. I'm shocked that it seems to be a three story house. I glance back at Natsu then I look at the driver. “Ummm excuse me sir? Is this our destination?” I ask. “Why yes it is! Go ahead and grab your personal bags and head inside. Me and some of the other butlers will handle the luggage in the back.” He replied with a smile. I reach over to Natsu and start shaking her.

“Natsu wake up we’re here!” I say. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. “We’re really here, Oni-chan!” She says as she starts to wiggle in her seat. “Calm down! Let’s get out first.” I say. Apparently she didn’t need to be told twice before she grabs her backpack and unbuckles. I start to unbuckle as she pops the door open. “Slow down! Wait for me!” I yell after her. I get out of the car with my backpack on my back containing the three gifts I got at the end of the farewell party. One gift from each team. They had all said to not open any of them until I got settled in at my new home.

I grab Natsu’s hand and walk up to the Maroon double doors that I assumed lead into the house. I crack open one of the doors and yell “Pardon us! We’re coming in!” I walk in to stop at the small ledge. I sat down on it followed by Natsu. I dig in my bag and pull out two pairs of white house slippers. I hand my little sister the smaller pair of the slippers and take my shoes and socks off. I put on the slippers and look over to see Natsu doing the same. “Hello.” A deep voice came from behind us making me flinch.


	4. Chap 4 Meetings and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Natsu get sedulled in

Hinata pov

I turn my head to see a tall man with slicked back brownish-red hair. The man is wearing a balck business suit with a baby blue tie. I bowed my head and replied “Hello sir, I am Hinata Shouyou and my little sister Natsu. Our mother sent us here.” He looked at Natsu then back at me. “Yes I am aware.” Before I say anything else Natsu chirped up from beside me with a smile. “Are our daddy!?” The man looks down at Natsu and smiles. “Yes I am.” He replies as Natsu jumps on me. “Oni-chan we made it!” She says loudly in my ear. “Natsu! Calm down and show some manners!” I say. A chuckle comes from the man. “My, my y’all are quite lively.” He says. “Oh um- I- We-” I struggle for words. He cuts me off to say “Well let’s not just stand here all day, let me show you to your rooms.” He turns away and starts to walk. I quickly jump up and follow him. He led us up a dark wood staircase to the second floor. We passed by 2 wooden doors before we stopped in front of a matching door. “This will be Natsu’s room,” he said. Natsu lets go of my hand and peeks into the room. The room’s color theme was white and pink. “Your mother has told me y’alls favorite color and themes.” He says as Natsu charges into the room and jumps only to land face first in the pink sheets. ‘She looks happy.’ I thought with a smile. “Let’s let her get situated and show you your room.” He said from beside me. “Yeah” was all I said before I followed him one door down. He opened the door that led to a room that led to a modern looking bedroom but bigger than normal rooms. “Your mother said you liked more classic rooms with enough space on the wall for posters and shelves for possible trophies.” The guy said from beside me. I turned and thanked him and headed inside.

____________________

A few days after we moved in we really didn’t see dad very much or even at all. That was until he called us down from our rooms to discuss something. “I have found schools for y’all to go to.” Our ‘dad’ said from across the table. ‘He really hasn’t been around enough for me to fully accept him.’ I thought as he continued. “Natsu will be put into an educational daycare instead of school, do not worry they will still educate her. The only difference is she stays there until 7 pm, when I get off work to pick her up.” He continued “as for you Shouyou, you will be going to the high school known as Inarizaki. It is a well known school with good academics. I expect good grades and perfect attendance.” I could tell that there were unspoken words that meant, or else…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry!! Hinata arrives at school next chapter!


	5. Chap 5  one gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata opens one of his presents

Hinata pov

8:09 the clock read. It was the night before the first day of school and I was anxious. That's when I remembered the gifts from the three teams. I grab my phone while I make my way to my old bag that I had brought here on the first day. Our ‘dad’ sent us with a butler to go shopping for newer stuff the day after he informed us of school. I was a little mad that Natsu is going to be in daycare instead of actual school, but I never said anything. I unzip my bag and take out the three presents that were left untouched for days. I walk back over to my light hardwood desk and put the presents down on the cool surface. I sit down, unlock my phone, and call up Kenma. 

Heyy Shouyou. Any reason to be calling me? Kenma’s voice rang from the phone.

“Yeah, I wanted to call you when I opened the gift.” I replied.

Oh ok, then go ahead and open it. Kenma said.

I trace my fingers along the decorative paper and stop at the transparent tape. I peel the tape going by touch and take off the wrapping paper. I dig my fingernails into the crease of the box and pull. The box tears open to reveal a pair of white based volleyball shoes with streaks of orange and black decorating the creases. I sit there with my mouth hanging open. “K- Kenma! why- how- what-” I struggle for words.

Don’t play dumb Shouyou, we all saw the way you eyed those shoes in the store. So everyone on my team put money together to buy it for you. Kenma said sarcastically.

“How much did this cost!!” I say with utter shock still present within my voice. “I mean thank you, but still!”

No buts.. I’ll tell the team that you said thank you. And with that he hung up.

I went to bed forgetting all about the other two gifts that sat on my desk.

_____________________________

Hinata pov

I rush into my sister’s room already dressed. I start shaking her until she starts to grumble. “Wake up Natsu! It’s the first day of school.” I say into her ear. With those words she jolsted up, hopped out of bed, and ran into the closet. Six minutes later she came out in a gray dress shirt with a navy blue skirt. Her shoes were black flats with a strap that kept it in place. “Don’t just stand there onii-chan! Hurry up!” She yelled as she pulled me to the stairs. I regain my balance before I go down to the first floor. To my surprise, our ‘dad’ was sitting at the kitchen table. “Daddy!” Natsu yells as she runs up to hug him. The man had a frown on his face when Natsu was about to hug him so I pulled her back and made her bow with me. “Good Morning father.” I said coming up from where my head was lowered. When I looked back at him he was smirking. “Ah yes good morning.” He said. “Your breakfast is fixed and your lunch is packed.” I took that as a sign that said ‘Get out’. “Then we will be on our way.” I shot back.


	6. Chap 6

Third person pov

Hinata had dropped his sister off at the daycare a few minutes ago. At first it was a struggle to get her to go in but it all ended well. Right now Hinata is on his way to school on his new bike after mesmerizing the map of the city into his head. He had just reached the gate of his new school and was locking up his bike. However he had not noticed heavy footsteps that came from behind him. “Hey, are you new?” A voice said behind Hinata making him jump 2ft into the air. The person behind Hinata stares in amazement at the height of the jump.

Hinata pov

I jumped at the sound of a voice coming from behind me. Once I land I turn around to find a man wearing the same uniform as me. He towered over me at what seemed to be about 6 or 6’1ft, yet he seemed to have a look of utter shock on his face. I gathered all my courage and spoke up “Oh umm y-yeah I’m new.” The guy took a few seconds but responded with “O-oh! Well I’m Ojiro Aran, a third year. Would you like me to show you around?” “Yeah, i-if it’s not too much.” I reply. “Okay then follow me!” He said once he pulled himself together, he also added. “What’s your name?” I was quiet at first but then I spoke up. “Hinata Shouyou, a first year. I just moved here.” “Ah, well this is your classroom. Hope to see you around!” Aran said as he walked away.

_____________________

After a few classes it was time for his favorite class, gym. Apparently they had a fitness test today. The coaches had talked to hinata about it saying that he doesn’t have to do it yet but no way was he gonna pass this up.

The first thing they did was height and of course he was the shortest, standing at only 5’3. The second thing they had to do was a run-up jump, in which they called in a second year to help. “I’m sure you all know him but let me reintroduce him.” The coach said as he pointed to the boy with dark brown hair that’s slightly combed down. He wears a bored expression and slouches. “This is Suna, a member of the volleyball team.” I perk up slightly at the mention of volleyball but then remember that it’s a very good team ‘Too good for me to ever join.’ I think. We all line up in front of the basketball goal that’s connected to the ceiling. I was at the end of the line but I didn’t care. I look down at my shoes, the volleyball shoes that Nekoma gave me. I kick the ground to test the grip of the shoes. My foot didn’t go far which is a good sign. Once it was my turn, I noticed that Suna was looking down at my shoes. ‘Oh shoot! He’s from the volleyball team, he probably recognizes the shoes!’ I think. I took my stance to run up without noticing all eyes were on me including the second year. I take off and jump as high as I can. I hit the backboard with my fingers that I had just chalked and fell back down landing easily on my feet. Right now everyone in the gym was looking at me in amazement even Suna. The girl that was taking the heights of the jumps climbed on to the latter and put the tape measurer on the backboard. “333 centimeters!” The girl yelped from the top of the latter. Her voice brought everyone back from the state of daze they were in, including Suna who quickly wrote the numbers down on the paper. “N-next we have the one mile dash!” The coach yells. We all line up but this time the coaches put me in the front. “All you have to do is run to Suna and get your score. Ready, and go!” I run at full speed once the whistle is blown. I never slowed down because running a mile at full speed was easy for me. I reach the second year, Suna and stop. I look up to his shocked face waiting for my result. “2 minutes and 8 seconds.” He calls out. ‘Ugh, not my best time.’ I thought. After gym class was done I head into the direction of my bike.

Inarizaki VBC pov

We had noticed when Suna came in looking dumbstruck.

“What’s wrong with him?” Akagi asks.

“Don’t know, wanna go find out?” Ginjima replies.

Before they could do anything, Kita walked up to the dazed Suna and told him to meet in the coaches room. Everybody follows behind the pair that consisted of Kita pulling a dazed Suna. The team leans up to the door as the pair start to talk.

“What happened?” Kita’s voice rang through the doors.

“Look at this person's results on the fitness test.” replied Suna.

“Oh my and he’s only a first year, shorter than usual at that.” Kita says with a hint of amazement.

“He also wore volleyball shoes so I think he used to play before he moved here.” Suna replies.

The rest of the conversation was muffled through the door so the team decided to go back to practice for the day.


	7. Chap 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Author-chan here! Updates will probaly be a little bit slow because school is starting back up. I'm also running out of pre written chapters in my docs. Even though I'm pretty good with my grades online school has always been hard for me. Mainly because they just send assighnments(Totally spelled that wrong) 
> 
> I'm also pretty young for starting a long story like this (Just starting 7th grade) But please bare with me!
> 
> Stay safe all of y'all!!!

Kita pov

I was called to the library by a teacher to help tutor a first year. ‘I wonder why they would call a third year instead of a second year to help tutor a first year.’ I thought as I opened the light brown door that led into the library. ‘Either way, if a stray needs help I will do my best.’ I walked in to see the school counselor standing in front of a small table in the corner. I walked over to her and said “Good morning.”

“Ah, Kita you're here.” she says.

She moves just enough for my vision to see curly orange locks that go in every direction. She moves over more so I can see a small boy with orange hair, brown eyes, and noticeable freckles. “This is Hinata Shouyou, he had just moved here yesterday.” she said while pointing to the now named first year. ‘Ah, so this is the stray that left Suna so stunned yesterday.’ “N-nice to meet you! Pl-please take c-care of me!” The little boy squeaked out. 

_____________________________

‘Our time is almost up together, so it’s time to voice my questions.’ I thought.

“Hey Hinata, what school did you go to before moving here?” I asked as I closed the textbook. I watched him for any reaction as he spoke “Hmm? Oh! You probably haven’t heard of it but the school’s name is ‘Karasuno’.” My eyes widen just a little bit but not enough to show any emotion. “Isn’t that the school that lost to Sejio in the volleyball tournament?” I question. I noticed he tensed up at the mention of volleyball ‘interesting…’ “Oh yeah, I guess that’s one way to call it.” he continued “wait are you in the volleyball club? I heard this school has a good team.” “Yeah it does.” I say. ‘So he did play volleyball before. I wonder why he hasn't made his way to us. Self conscience? No time yet?’ “If you want, you can come watch our practice.” The words slipped out before I could think. I keep looking at the stray and see something flash through his eyes. Sadness and determination. “A-are you sure t-that I won’t be invading or a-a bother!?” Hinata squeaked out. 'Yeah it's definitely his lack of confidence, I had heard his old school had a certain quick attack that was hard to overcome. Does he feel inferior to the duo and it transferred to us?' "Don't worry you won't bother anyone. I'm sure of it." After I said that there was a moment of silence. “Sure, I’ll come watch!” The stray said once the bell went off. “Well then.. Follow me.” I reply after he stuffs the books in his bag.

_______________________

Hinata pov

‘That was weird, why did he ask if I wanted to watch? Of course I want to play instead of watch but, this team was ranked second place in nationals. I could never be at their level right now.’ I thought as I followed the third year known as Kita Shinsuke down the hallway toward where I think the gym is. ‘Why is this school so BIG! Too big.’ I thought as the taller man reached metal twin doors. Before I could think I reached out and grabbed his grey sleeve. He looks back at me as I let go. “A-are you s-sure it’s okay for me to watch?” I asked one final time while looking at the ground. “Ofcourse, I wouldn’t bring you here if it wasn’t.” He said back as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “Oh ok.” I say as he opens the door to reveal a huge gym with very few people in it.


	8. Chap 8  The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh! I just got done with my two first periods and now I'm waiting for my third.. It's confusing but it's not at the same time. Boring tho, I didn't even get one of those face time classrooms. NO they just have to send assignments only. It's gettig boring......
> 
> Well anyway onto the chapter!

Inarizaki pov

Kita-san had just walked into the gym. Normally they would be thinking that it was weird because he was late but, as soon Kita-san walked in, a boy with orange hair and a small stature walked in behind with.

“Kita-san! Who ya got there?” Osamu said from beside Suna.

“Oh it’s the little guy with the jump.” Aran said, which surprised a lot of people in the gym.

“I met him the first day he got here. I accidentally scared him and he jumped pretty high..” Aran responded after seeing the faces of his teammates.

“Yeah he does jump high, fast too.” Suna cuts in.

“I brought him here to watch practice, so let’s all be on our best behavior.” Kita chimes in.

They all watch as Kita directs a human tangerine first year to the bleachers.  
“Let's get started shall we?” Kita’s voice rang through the gym.

From behind Osamu, a few mumble complaints came from the second twin, Miya Atsumu.

______________________________

After practice before everyone went into the locker room, Atsumu turned toward the bleachers and yelled. “Hey pipsqueak! Come here!” Everyone had a look of confusion like before, even the tiny first year sitting in the bleachers. Nonetheless, the first year got up and walked over to the twin who had just called to him over.

“Y-yes?” The first year stuttered making everyone feel bad for him.

“If Kita-san brought you in then you should be able to do something. What’s your old position?” Atsumu said, leaving no room to deny his question.

“U-umm, I was a middle blocker b-back in my old school.” The first year replied.

All of a sudden Atsumu started to laugh, really hard. It took him a few minutes for his laugh to die down into little chuckles. “You’re joking right! You of your size- that's funny!”

At that the first year with orange hair got flushed from embarrassment. “N-no I-I’m a middle blocker!”

By the time the first year said that, the whole team had gathered around to watch. Heck! Even Osamu and Suna, who had his phone out recording the exchange.

“Then how about you try spiking one of my sets.” Atsumu said. The way he said it meant it was not a question. But to their surprise, instead of shrinking under his gaze, the short first year looked excited and didn’t back down as he responded with “sure!” With that he ran over to his backpack and pulled out a new looking pair of volleyball shoes. “Just let me change shoes!”


	9. Chap 9  Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets the twins

Inarizaki pov

They watched as the now named first year Hinata- Aran had told them his name -Did some light stretches on one end of the court and their self centered setter stretching his arms near the net that they failed down quickly.

“Ya ready scrub?” Atsumu called out to Hinata.

“Yeah I am!” Hinata called back.

The team watched with interest as the short orange hair first year took a running stance after walking a few steps behind the attack line.

They watched as Akagi threw the ball toward the setter position and as Atsumu took a skilled step landing right under the ball. They all had barely any time to react before they the one and only, human tangerine first year, Hinata Shouyou leaping at an amazing height. He looked as if he was flying. They almost didn’t see the look of amazement on their cold-hearted setter’s face. Key world almost.. They noticed that Atsumu did his best to match the tiny human's speed as he setted the ball at a faster pace than he thought he would need. A corresponding SMACK rang through the gym as the ball hit the ground. Nobody had said anything as the little first year that is faster than their own speed demon setter landed on his tiptoes then landed on his feet. They all were in a trance until they heard Hinata mutter to himself “That jump wasn’t as good as I thought it would be and my jump drifted a little bit. Kageyama would be mad right about now..”

Kageyama pov

‘Why do I feel like I want to yell and hit someone right now?’

Third person pov

After being taken out of their trance, Aran ran over to Hinata with Kita walking up from behind him. 

“That was amazing, little dude!” Aran yelled at Hinata.

Hinata flushed from the attention that he had just received.

“I-It wasn’t t-that good, my jump drifted and-” Hinata started to say only to be cut off by Kita saying, “It doesn’t matter the point is that you can still jump like that.” The whole team was surprised by what their captain just said, but not as surprised as they when they heard a certain voice speak up. “Ha! Tsumu just got out played. Talk about lame!” Osamu stood up and put his arm over his twin in a teasing way. “Hey how ya feel?” Osamu said in Atsumu’s ear. Atsumu said nothing after he took a swipe at his twin, only for the silver haired twin to dodge and walk over to Hinata. "That was a good jump ya scrub." Osamu said as he jumped on the smaller first year. Hinata collapsed from the wait and fell on the floor with Osamu on top of him. "Uhhhh- I.. Can't. Breath…." Hinata says in between gasps of breaths. However the two did not notice that the other twin had come out of his daze and was walking over to them on the floor. Atsumu jumped on the two with a oof. "Yer not the whole scrub I thought ya be. But ya still have a lot to work on.” Atsumu said after he landed on the two. “Yeah-” A voice from in front of them said making the three of them look up to a pleased looking Kita “that’s why I was wondering Hinata, would you like to join the volleyball club?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've busy with school and I've had to do other things as well. It's also getting dificult to find motivation, but I will not drop this!! I will try my hardest to update as fast as possible!


	10. Chap 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who said that the plot is close to the Red Crow.... You are correct! I read the fanfic a long time ago and the plot randaly popped into my mind, but I could never remember where it was from... I got the idea of presents from it but instead of him moving with his mom to Hygyo, I thought about him moving in with his dad

Hinata pov

It’s been about a week since I’ve been offered to join the volleyball club and I’ve made my decision.

Right now I’m walking down the hallway to my last period when I felt pressure on my shoulders causing me to stumble.  
I look up to find two similar but recognizable faces of the infamous Miya twins.

“Hey Shouyou, have you made a decision yet?” The blonde one, Atsumu, asked with determination in his eyes.

“He’d better have an answer!” The gray haired twin, Osamu, replied.

Me and the twins have become really close and I’m happy about that. In the short time we’ve been together it just sort of clicked. Of Course I have other friends but, it’s mainly the twins that are around me.

So far it has been good in this new environment. School is fun but at home it’s kinda lonely. I’m busy trying to keep my grades up for my father so I don’t play with Natsu very often anymore. At first I had taken my father's silent threat about my grades only half seriously, but after he screamed at me for a 56 on my science test, I studied a lot more... 

“I’m not telling you yet!” I said as I stuck out my tongue at the twins “you will have to find out with the rest of the team.”

“Shouyou-kun!! You’re killing us with anticipation!” Atsumu whined.

“Too bad!” I replied with a smile.

________________________

Atsumu pov

Me and Samu were walking down the hallways to the first year classes to pick up Shouyou-kun. 

“Do ya think he’ll join?” Samu says from beside me.

“Of course he will! He’s in total love with the game, he’d be stupid to not continue!” I responded to my twin.

“I know but think about it, Karasuno was his first real team, his first volleyball family. But then he has to abandon his first real team that he’s ever played with to join an unknown opponents team that he’s never heard of.” Samu said.

I think back to what Kita-san had told us about the situation, “We know nothin’ about him and he’s never heard about our team before. It will be hard for him to just join without hesitation. No pushing him to join and no pressuring him got it.?”

Kita had looked straight into my eyes when he said that. That gaze will always send shivers up my spine.

The sound of talking brought me out of my head as we approached the class. Me and Samu stopped by the door and looked inside to catch a familiar orange tuft of hair sitting in the second row, three seats from the window laying his head on the desk with his eyes closed.

‘Cute… WAIT! What did I just say!! I did not call him cute!’ I thought while mentally shaking my head. I felt a little bit of heat rush to my cheeks but I ignored it.

“Hey Shouyou-kun!” I yelled into the classroom.

Some of the classmates looked at us with confusion written over their features while others- mainly girls -were gawking in awe at us in the doorway.

“Lets go.” Samu said from his place beside me.

Me and Samu watched as Shouyou got up quickly, shoving everything into his bag, and walked over.

“I’m ready!!” He said to us with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment Atsumu thinks, 'huh, theres something different going on in my head' hes fucked...


	11. Chap 11   The team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOO sorry it took this long to post.. Honestly I'm kinda getting bored with the story and have had found other things to to. I also have no inspiration at all.

Third person pov 

Three people could be seen walking down the hallway that led to the VB teams gym. The famous Miya twins of the volleyball team and a short, small stature, orange haired first year that had introduced himself as Hinata Shouyou.

Before the first year had transferred into the bigger school, it was just the twins. No one else. It was Atsumu, Osamu and the school. But it soon became Atsumu, Osamu, Hinata, and then the school. 

As soon as Hinata had transferred into the school, the two other boys would not leave his side. They’d have lunch together. Just the three. They’d walk the halls together. Just the three. 

Right now, just the three, were seen walking down towards the VB’s team gym. Atsumu Miya, the fake blond, on the left with his arm resting on the head right below him. Osamu Miya, on the left with his hands in his pockets. And finally, Hinata Shouyou, the fluffy orange haired first year, sandwiched between them trying and failing to swat Atsumu’s elbow off his head.

“Aww come on, it’ll only be us!” Atsumu whined.

“Yeah, you can tell us.” Osamu said.

“If I tell you then it wouldn’t be a surprise! Plus I wanna tell everyone all at once.” Hinata replied, already used to the twins tactics.

The three had soon arrived at the Inarizaki gym where the rest of the volleyball team could be found. As soon as one of the trio had opened the door, multiple voices rang out.

“Hinata!” one voice shouts from the group inside the gym.

Then suddenly, the voices became too loud and too fast to understand. That was until Kita decided to step in and put a stop to the commotion.

“So Hinata, do ya have an answer for us?” Kita asks.

“Yes I do actually!!” Hinata replies.

“Well, we are all ears!” Aran says.

“Well I, ummmm… I’ve spent a lot of time thinking and uhhh, I think that yes! It would be fun to join!!” Hinata says and cheers erupted throughout the gym.

Atsumu and Osamu had taken this time to promptly tackle Hinata to the ground and lay on him. Hinata started squirming under the two bigger twins, not giving up even with the size difference.

“Well then welcome to the team, Hinata Shouyou.” Kita says with a smile as he looks down at the younger one on the floor being crushed.

“We should start practice. We need to find Hinata’s place and we need to be able to sync him in with our plays. So shall we get started?” Kita continues to say as everyone jumps up and runs off to the changing rooms.

Soon enough, Hinata made his way out from under the twins and ran after the others with the twins right behind him.

For the next two hours, they practiced. They practiced defense techniques and counter plays, they started to help Hinata with receiving. But no matter what he still needed more help. They laughed and joked around and overall it was the best practice so far for the volleyball team.

After practice, Hinata had headed home riding his bike with more joy than he has had since he moved to Hyogo.

But good things don’t always last…..

Hinata pov

It was a fun practice today and I was on my way home on my bike. ‘Let me correct myself, my dad's house.’ I had arrived at the house that I stayed in and walked up to the door. I arrived home around 5:30 pm. Thinking back to what he said, I have at least an hour and a half before he and natsu get home. ‘Well let's make the best of it!” I think with a smile. And soon enough, I started to snoop around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas I could incorperate into the story! Thanks!?


	12. Chap 12

Chapter 12

Third person pov

They clock let out six chimes signalling that it had turned 6pm. A small figure with signature orange hair could be seen going around every room they came across. That short person was no other than Hinata Shouyou, and the rooms were no other than the rooms in the mansion he currently lived in. His father's mansion, a father who had just popped into his life.

Hinata had just finished going around the first floor and was now making his way up to the stairs toward the second floor. He skipped the third door because that was his little sister's room, now he might be older but she still deserved her own privacy. So he did what any other curious teen would do at his age. He tried to open his father's bedroom door, only for it to be locked.

‘Hmmm.. Either he always does this or there's something in there.’ Hinata thought. So he skipped it.

The rest of the rooms were the same as the rest. The same tan colored queen sized beds were placed in with a light wood color dresser and wooden wardrobe.

Hinata visibly deflates because he could not find anything but he straightens up really quick when he hears footsteps on the bottom step. ‘It’s too heavy to be a maids,” He thought ‘and too new sounding to be a butler. But that only leaves-’ A sudden realization came to his mind as he dashed out of the room. He made quick work by going across the hall to his room and slipping in.

Hinata pov

I got into my room at the last second and shut the door quietly but quickly. I hear his footsteps echo through the hall as I allow my body to relax. The footsteps came closer as I walked to my bed and pulled out my phone trying to look busy just in case.

The footsteps finally stopped but it was in front of my door where the steps had stopped. I held my breath for a few seconds until two firm knocks were being heard at my door.

I quickly get up, nervousness rising inside of me, and open the door. Behind the door was the man who called himself my father. He stands tall and firm, his reddish-brown hair slicked back like the first time I met him.

“I thought you wouldn’t get back till 7 with Natsu?” I question him while looking him in the eye.

‘I refuse to back down.’ I thought as we continued staring at each other.

“Ahh yes, but I thought today we would go to the mall, remember.” He said.

It wasn’t a question.

“Oh yeah! I remember!” I say while closing my eyes and giving him a smile that didn’t reach my eyes, also breaking eye contact.

“Let me get changed before we go though.” I said as I opened my eyes.

I stepped back and closed the door, taking care to not slam it shut. I wait to hear footsteps leaving from their position in front of the door then walk over to my hard wood dresser and pull open the middle drawer. I pull out a blank white shirt. I close the drawer and slide open the one below it and pull out a pair of navy grayish-green cargo shorts.

I quickly close the drawer and walk over to my bed, sitting down. I slip into the newer cleaner clothes. I walked back to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark gray socks.

I ran down the stairs quickly and to the door where my shoes were.

Third person pov

Hinata slips his shoes on and opens the front door. He sees his father a butler waiting by the car. He quickly hops in as the car starts. Then off the car goes.


	13. Chap 13

Third person pov

Hinata could be seen skipping through the halls on a Monday afternoon, the halls that led to the volleyball team's gym to be exact. However his mind was thinking back to his shopping trip on Friday with his father.

Flash back~

Hinata and his father could be seen entering a mall. Hinata was orcourse gawking at the size of it and all the stores inside.

“Pick out whatever you like.” His father said from beside him.

Hinata however did not reply but heard him nonetheless.

Hinata walked quickly through stores with his dad easily trailing behind him due to his long legs. They had so far picked up some posters, twinkle lights, and some banners.

“Oh yeah!-” Hinata thought out loud “-I need some new braces and training shirts for volleyball!”

His father looked down at him with an unreadable face.

“So you have joined a sport.” It wasn't a question.

“Yeah I was invited to join the volleyball team as a wing spiker.” Hinata replied while looking back at his father “is that alright?”

“It will be fine for now, just surprising.” His father said.

Hinata openly chose to ignore his comment and keep shopping anyway.

End of flashback~

Hinata looked up from his paper map in his hand to see two familiar metal doors. He set his hand against the cool metal of the right door and pushed.

“Good afternoon!” He yelled into the gym as soon as he opened the door.

He opened his eyes that he had closed before yelling to see the twins, Osamu and Atsumu, and their team ace, Aran, who was currently lecturing them over something that he did not want to know about.

Meanwhile Suna, the team's middle blocker, was recording the exchange.

“Shouyou-kun!!” Atsumu yelled as he ran over to the shorter male.

Hinata had already started to make his way to the group when Atsumu hooked his arm around the front of his throat, successfully choking him for a second, then using the momentum to spin himself around and keep his arm on the smaller one's shoulder.

“Look here Shouyou-kun, It's Aran-kun the high and mighty ace that's yelling at us!” Atsumu yelled trying to use Hinata as a distraction to part from the recent scolding.

“Y’all probably deserve whatever y’all received.” Hinata voiced his thoughts as he slipped out of the arm that was holding him and dashed for the changing rooms.

“Agh! Don’t leave me Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu yelled as he feigned betrayal.

All of this of course fell deaf to Hinata’s ears as he was already out of range for him to hear the statement.

Atsumu stood there dejected as he felt tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to come face to face with the team's captain, Kita.

“Would y’all mind setting the net up and getting the balls since yer all obviously dressed for practice.”Kita said in a monotone voice.

Atsumu and everyone else in the vicinity shivered and ran to set everything up. Because there was a rule that stood on top of all the others.

Do not disobey Kita Shinsuke

Soon more people filled into the gym and either headed for the locker room or helped set up. After everyone had joined they were all ready to start.

The squeaking of shoes and impacts of balls were audible from outside the gym. No one dared to slack. Well with the exception of Suna. Though he kept going back to giving it his all with a few pointed stares sent his way from Kita and the overall contagious energy that the new small tangerine teammate gave off.

Soon, before they knew it. It was time to clean up.

Before Hinata had the chance to help clean up, the twins dragged him into a corner and started throwing him back and forth.

Hinata at first argued, but gave in due to him also having fun being thrown around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have this story on a break for a month or two while I figure what I want to do with it or just drop it.


End file.
